


the room where demons play

by japastiel



Series: 101 kinks [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barely Legal, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Crossdressing, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Incest, Lingerie, M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Rimming, Uncle/Nephew Incest, cracky porn, serious family issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japastiel/pseuds/japastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fëanor is gonna be So Fucking Pissed</p>
            </blockquote>





	the room where demons play

Fingolfin raps his knuckles on the desktop, the nervous guilty what-the-fuck-am-I-doing energy is practically dripping off him permeating the walls in his private study. He’s halfway to hard when he hears the knock on the door. He isn’t sure if he should answer like he did the last two times. He looks at the discarded note on his desk, delivered earlier by private courier, official seal in wax with the crest of his older brothers house.

_Fëanáro would skin me if he knew._

His hand is turning the handle before he realizes he’s standing and there, on the other side of the doorway is Maedhros batting his lashes over sly eyes. Fingolfin wishes he was strong enough to stop whatever _this_ is, he knows it's wrong in every way something can be wrong. He had felt helplessly aroused when his lithe nephew had all but sat in his lap, both of them sated and saturated with wine the night of his coming of age celebration. Fingolfin had assumed it was an accident, Maedhros stumbling and silly on wine until he had wrapped his long warm fingers around his neck, the pads of his thumb stroking intimately on the tender skin under his ear, “hmm uncle I think I know what I’d like from you this evening.” Maedhros had found the perfect balance of innocent whisper and sexy syrup in his voice, drawing out all his vowels.

 

Fingolfin hadn’t expected him to finish with, “I think I’d like your cock in my throat,” before fluttering his lashes and swaying back into the crowd of party goers.

 

The cocksure not-quite-sneer that seems to permanently grace his face is so like Fëanor it makes Fingolfin’s skin prickle for reasons he’s not sure he wants to consider. All of Fëanor’s children have an irritating habit of looking down the end of their nose at everyone, even if they’re shorter, and Maedhros is no exception. He walks into the room, uninvited, dragging his fingers stealthily over Fingolfin’s hip.

 

Fingolfin leans against the closed door, watching his nephew ease into the room, slowly warming to being securely secluded. Fingolfin’s skin itches, aware that he’s one of the few people who sees any Fëanorian at ease-- much less submissive.

 

Maedhros’ full lips spread into a wide easy smile, “Hello, _Aracáno_ ,” he licks his lips and cocks his head, exposing his creamy exposed neck for appreciation. _He knows the effect he has and uses it to his advantage at all times._ “I missed you.” Fingolfin looks him over, all long legs and arms wrapped in the finest deep crimson silk up to his collar bones, his exposed freckles are less subtle as his skin heats and flushes. _He’s excited. Or turned on. Or both._ Fingolfin meets his gaze, silver eyes so much like his father-- but a bit softer and a bit wider and full of mischief, a true window to his filthy mind thinking up new ways to delight his insatiable appetite for kinky sex. Kinky sex with his _very_ lucky uncle.

 

Fingolfin is on him in a flash, his fingers crawling up Maedhros’ neck, sinking into his unbound hair. He pulls them together so tight he can feel Maedhros’ heartbeat, hard and steady, echoing into his chest. Fingolfin snugs his nose around his jewel encrusted ear and stray auburn tendrils tickle his nose as he rumbles, “Missed you too baby.”

 

Maedhros hums in appreciation of the pet-name and the butterfly kisses on his skin, then real warm kisses dragging from his ear to his jaw. The way Maedhros arches and molds under his touch is addicting, and hotter than anything he had ever imagined. Fingolfin had gotten over the pesky tendrils of guilt nagging him through their first few kisses at the sight of Maedhros strung out for him, begging for _more, please_. How could he deny such a polite request?

 

Fingolfin slides his fingers along the broad collar of Maedhros’ delicate summer robes, red-- so red, just like his father would wear, red and gold. The gold filigree clasps down the front are the only bindings holding the fabric closed and come apart with ease. Fingolfin had been curious if his freckles covered his entire body-- and was not disappointed to find that they did. Maedhros finally touches him, his careful fingers slide to the nape of his neck and pull him in close to press their lips together.

 

Fingolfin deepens their kiss and reaches down to cup his perfect perky ass, and lifts him easily to sit on the edge of his desk. Maedhros wraps his sinfully long legs around Fingolfin, grinding them together. Fingolfin slips his hands into Maedhros’ open robe, caressing down his taut muscles until-- “What are these,” he smiles wolfishly into Maedhros’ mouth, slipping his fingers into the delicate lace cutting into his hips.

 

“I wore them just for you, _daddy_ .” Fingolfin looks down and feels as if all the air has been sucked from his lungs at once. He can barely make out the finer details in the dim lighting, but he can tell that the tight lace panties leave very little to the imagination. He can’t help but scrape his fingers over the thin material, trailing down to caress his buttercreme thigh, meeting the top of his boot at his knee. _He clearly dressed to impress._

 

“For me?” Fingolfin notices the unnaturally high catch in his voice, not caring at all as he strokes the back of Maedhros’ knee. Fingolfin could melt at the way Maedhros responds to his touch, he knows exactly how to whimper and sink into Fingolfin’s hands.

 

“Wore them all day, _especially_ for you, daddy.”

 

Fingolfin’s mouth is on his in an instant, lapping between his perfectly fuckable lips, opening for him, “Such a good boy.” Fingolfin pushes Maedhros’ legs tighter around his waist and pushes their hips together. His fingers rake up under the soft silk, both of his thumbs rub into his nipples finding rings through both. _Those are new._

 

Fingolfin flicks on of the rings lightly, drinking in the small gasp Maedhros exhales into his mouth. “When did you get these, baby boy?” Fingolfin’s mouth is still over Maedhros’, kissing him, pressing harder into his plush lips.

 

“Findekáno said they were _sexy_.”

 

Fingolfin knows his son had a crush on his older half cousin-- he had watched them getting closer as time passed, the shy looks and lingering hugs had developed into chaste kisses and amourous touches. But nothing more sparked between them while he continued to take Maedhros to his own bed. He knows he should feel guilty, like a filthy monster for not only sleeping with his young nephew-- but his young nephew who was also the love interest of his own son. The guilt subsided every time he felt Maedhros’ lips, hands and legs on him.

 

“He isn’t wrong,” Fingolfin steps back and pulls Maedhros to his feet, “come here baby, I want to see you. _All_ of you.”

 

Maedhros gives him his best shy smile before pressing his lips to the underside of Fingolfin’s jaw, “Anything for you daddy.”

 

Maedhros guides them to the desk chair and sits Fingolfin down before turning and slowly shucking the silk from his shoulders, pausing to look nervously over his shoulder, letting his lips curl into a coy smile before dropping the silk to the floor. Fingolfin takes a moment to catch his breath, his mouth is practically watering at all of the bare pale skin before him. Only black boots up to his knees and black lace snug around his perfect ass. He reaches out to stop Maedhros from unlacing his boots. “No, leave those on.”

 

Maedhros tilts his chin towards Fingolfin, his eyes wide with false modesty and innocence, his flushed lips parted in a perfect _oh_ , “Of course, _daddy_.”

 

Fingolfin palms his aching cock, his thin trousers are straining and leave nothing to the imagination, Maedhros _knows_ the effect he has on him. He gives Fingolfin one last look before lowering his lashes and turns around, his hands are carefully placed over his cock. Fingolfin follows the line of his boots up to his well muscled thighs, to his slender hips covered in painted on black lace. His mouth drops open “What’s wrong baby, lemme see you, you look so _perfect_ for daddy.”

 

Maedhros blushes-- Fingolfin is certain he can blush on command-- and stage whispers, “But daddy-- I’m _shy_ daddy.” He pouts and drops his lashes before rolling his head to the side, tossing his loose hair over his shoulder. Fingolfin can’t help but reach out and soothe his hands into the supple skin above Maedhros’ hips.

 

“Whats wrong baby?”

 

Maedhros licks his lips sinfully slow, biting the tip of his tongue before quirking his lips in a bashful smile, “I’m already hard for you daddy.” Fingolfin wishes Eru would strike him down, not because he doesn't deserve to live-- but because there is no way anything could ever get better than this. His throat tightens when Maedhros moves his hands away and-- fuck he is hard. His cock is straining against the delicate lace, nearly to the point of ripping the fabric through the front and a wet spot has formed where his cock in leaking precome.

 

Fingolfin beckons Maedhros closer, pulls him into his lap with his thumbs hooked around his hips until Maedhros is in his lap and straddling him. He grabs a generous handful of Maedhros’ lace covered ass and jerks him forward, jarring their hard cocks together. Maedhros whines into Fingolfin’s open mouth, his shamefully plush lips are parted just enough for Fingolfin to press them apart with his tongue to taste him.

 

“You get so excited for daddy don’t you, baby? You like wearing your special things for me?”

 

“Yes, daddy. Just for you. I even wore them during archery practice with Findekáno and Tyelkormo.”

 

And if isn’t the biggest sucker punch to the fucking gut, he doesn’t know what it is.

 

“Were you thinking about me seeing you in your pretty things while you were with Findekáno and Tyelkormo, baby boy?” Fingolfin toys with the ringlets of auburn falling over Maedhros’ shoulders. The flush resting high in his cheeks only serves to make him look younger and more innocent. The fact that Maedhros looks sinfully young only makes the facade of innocence more prominent and Fingolfin that much more lustful.

 

“Yes daddy” Maedhros whimpers into Fingolfin’s trembling lips, rolling his hips just enough to pique the itch starting to burn over Fingolfin’s skin. He sighs into Fingolfin’s jaw, breathing open mouthed kisses back to his ear. “Been waiting for you, thinking about sitting on your--” he pauses kissing into his throat, “lap.”

 

He leans back, and tosses his hair over his shoulder and for a split second Fingolfin can see his virginal good-boy facade drop for the heated flare of desire. And that's his cue. Fingolfin launches forward and claims Maedhros’ mouth with his with ferocious speed. Their lips and teeth clash and Fingolfin reaches down to palm Maedhros, hot and hard through his lacy underthings. “I want you to tell me all the naughty things you thought about, baby.” He growls through his teeth into Maedhros’ mouth, “Tell me what you were thinking about when you were with Findekáno and Tyelkormo.”

 

Maedhros sighs and arches into Fingolfin’s chest, thrusting his cock into Fingolfin's hand, “I thought about you daddy,” Maedhros leans into Fingolfin's hand, scratching down his spine pushing Maedhros’ hot exposed throat into his open mouth. “I thought about you showing up during our lesson,” Maedhros whines when Fingolfin nips at his collar bones, sinking his fingers into the soft auburn curls at the base of his neck. “and bending me over--”

 

“Mmm, what else baby boy? What did I do then?” Fingolfin murmurs into Maedhros’ shoulder, teeth sinking into tender flesh. Maedhros thrusts his hips up again whining for more when Fingolfin pulls his hand back to scrape his nails under the fabric over Maedhros’ hip.

 

“You made me bend over and take my trousers down,” Maedhros’ voice catches breathy and wanton, “and show Tyelkormo and Findekáno and the archery master my panties and then lay across your knees-- _hnng._ ” Maedhros whines as Fingolfin palms his ass, a cheek in each hand and pulls him forward.

 

“What else baby-- what did daddy make you do?” Fingolfin takes one of his ring clad nipples into his mouth and swirls the fine gold with his tongue. Fingolfin shivers, Maedhros tastes like an off shade of innocence, he knows how to play chaste and virginal but Fingolfin knows better.

 

“-And you spanked me for being bad, daddy. I missed the target twice daddy, I was distracted thinking about you.”

 

“Did you like that baby? Did you like being spanked in public? For Findekáno and everyone to watch?”

 

 _“Hnng--_ oh yes daddy. I love it when you spanked me. I want everyone to know that --” Maedhros arches into Fingolfin’s lips, “that I’m _yours,_ daddy.” Fingolfin’s nips turn into harder bites, claiming Maedhros with bites and nibbles.

 

“What else baby? After I spanked you?”

 

“ _Oh--_ daddy,” Maedhros whines, “You made me get to my knees--” the flush in Maedhros’ face spreads to his chest and shoulders, “--and show Findekáno and Tyelkormo how good I am with my mouth, what a good cockslut I am.”

 

Fingolfin moans into Maedhros mouth, nipping at his lower lip, “you'd like me to fuck your face in front of Findekáno, wouldn't you baby?”

 

Maedhros whines, “Oh yes daddy, I've thought about it before,” he's hot and writing under Fingolfin's hands, “touched myself thinking about you taking me, showing Findekáno what a good boy I am for _you_ , daddy.”

 

Fingolfin grins and stands, toe to toe with Maedhros, kissing his lips lightly and rubbing his hands up his arms before cupping his jaw and kissing him deeply, “Get on your knees for me baby boy.” Maedhros’ eyes light up and focus hypersharp on Fingolfin before softening again into his coquettish guise. He sinks to his knees smoothly, nuzzling his cheek into Fingolfin’s hard cock and reaching down to palm himself.

 

“No-no, baby,” Fingolfin clucks softly, “I want your hands on me.” He takes Maedhros’ hands in his and guides them up his thighs to the top of his trousers as he unlaces his tunic. He shucks it over his head in one fluid movement before dragging his fingers through Maedhros’ locks. He pulls him in closer, letting him rub his cheek and open mouth hot against his cock. Fingolfin’s heart races when Maedhros catches the end of the laces holding his trousers up between his teeth and pulls.

 

Fingolfin steps out of his trousers, letting them puddle at his ankles before stepping out of them completely. “Oh daddy, bare under your trousers, you’re naughty too,” Maedhros coos with a glint in his eye. Maedhros lowers his long lashes, and blushes even harder-- feigning another round of embarrassed innocence, no matter that it’s all an act-- it still makes Fingolfin’s cock twitch.

 

Maedhros curls his lips into a sinful pout before pressing slow calculated kisses along the side and down the middle of Fingolfin’s cock. Maedhros presses his fingers deeper into Fingolfin’s hips as he opens his perfect cocksucking wicked lips and drags them-- just barely, over the tip. He soothes slick kitten licks with his pink tongue over the head before taking it between his lips again and giving it a proper suck. “Oh baby boy-- you know how daddy likes it. I want you to touch yourself now, come in your pretty underthings for daddy while you suck my cock.”

 

Maedhros releases Fingolfin’s left hip and goes to pull his cock out of his panties. “No baby boy, daddy wants you to come in your panties. Be a good boy--” his voice catches when Maedhros whimpers, and obeys, rocking his hips into his palm on top of the salt damp lace.

 

“Thats a good boy,” Fingolfin grunts as Maedhros slides his lips down the shaft of his cock, taking him all the way down until Fingolfin can feel the tip hit the back of Maedhros’ throat. “Oh baby boy-- such a good boy for daddy. That’s it.” Fingolfin pushes his fingers through Maedhros’ hair, gripping his head gently, Maedhros’ lips are perfect covered in saliva wrapped tight around his cock. He moans, his throat trembles around Fingolfin’s cock, as he curls his fingers in tight over Fingolfin’s pushing his hard cock further down his throat.

 

Fingolfin shuts his eyes briefly, gently rolling his hips forward, before opening them to look down, finding Maedhros looking up at him with heated damp eyes. Tears are sure to spill down his cheeks in little wet trails if Fingolfin comes in his throat. “Come on baby, come on yourself for daddy.” Maedhros mewls as he reaches inside the lace with his sweaty palm, and jerks his hand faster without taking his cock out and lets Fingolfin fuck his throat. His head bobs against Fingolfin’s thrusts and jerks himself in time with little laps of his tongue.

 

“Come like a good boy while sucking daddy’s cock, want everyone to know what a good cock slut you are for daddy.”

 

Maedhros moans around his cock and his legs start to shake, vibrating with anticipation of release. Fingolfin grabs fistfulls of auburn harder, tugging Maedhros forward until his nose is jammed into his pelvis and his lips dripping and-- Fingolfin nearly passes out when Maedhros whines low and long as he comes. His cock twitches as cum soaks into black lace, and Fingolfin pulls out of his mouth, he doesn’t want to come just yet.

 

Maedhros’ mouth is open and panting, his entire body is flushed and a sheen of sweat glistens where the light is hitting him. He pulls his hand free letting the fabric snap back around his waist and before he can bring his dripping fingers to his mouth, Fingolfin pulls him to his feet. Maedhros meets his stare head-on, tear stained silver meeting hungry blue and one by one Fingolfin sucks Maedhros’ cum covered fingers into his mouth, savouring the musky salt flavour.

 

“Come here, baby.” Fingolfin pulls the tip of Maedhros’ thumb from between his lips with a soft pop. He licks between Maedhros’ cock swollen lips, trying to suck the taste of himself right out of his mouth, “You taste so good baby boy” Fingolfin reaches down and pulls Maedhros’ softening cock between his fingers, scooping the cum from the lace onto his fingers. He hums as he licks his fingers quickly before kissing Maedhros, letting him taste himself in Fingolfin’s mouth.

 

Fingolfin grins over Maedhros’ breathy exhale, feeling Maedhros’ cock already stirring back to life as he clings and presses into Fingolfin. Fingolfin kisses him deep and grabs his lace clad hips “C’mon baby boy, tell me what you want now. Do you want daddy to fuck you?”

 

Maedhros moans and snugs his nose underneath Fingolfin’s jaw, “Oh daddy…” He presses his whole body into Fingolfin, the cum coated lace wet against Fingolfin’s hip, “but-- oh daddy, you’re so good with your tongue.” He bites his lip in very real gleeful anticipation and lets his tongue peek between his teeth. He puckers his lips and leans in to whisper in Fingolfin’s ear, “Daddy-- i want you to eat me out and then fuck me daddy. Can you bend me over and lick me open--” and Maedhros gives a fine demonstration of what he wants as he flicks his tongue over the sensitive point of Fingolfin’s ear.

 

He takes Fingolfin’s hands in his own and shoves his thumbs into the corners of the lace and drags the lace down his hips. HIs cock springs free and the lace lands at his feet. Maedhros picks it up and drags his tongue over the wet spots, “Eat me out till I beg for your thick cock daddy.”

 

FIngolfin is sure that his skin is so itchy and warm from the loss of blood as it all rushes from his extremities straight down to his cock. His head is swimming and he swallows deeply before spinning Maedhros around to face the desk, and pushing his hands palm down at the very back edge. He nips and bites at both of his ears before grinding out, “Don’t move for me baby, stay very still for daddy.” Maedhros looks over his shoulder, his eyes wide with delight and nods.

 

Fingolfin drags the chair behind Maedhros so slowly the legs scrape the floor with a grinding sound that would irritate him if he weren’t so hazy with desire. He takes a seat as his thumbs rubs Maedhros perfect ass with his hands, kneading fistfulls of his perfectly freckled skin enjoying the way his fingerprints leave feverish spots in their wake. He leans forward and catches his teeth on as many freckles as he can before pulling Maedhros’ ass cheeks apart and licks a hot quick stripe from his balls to tailbone. “Gonna open you up so pretty, baby boy. Gonna get you so wet for daddy.”

 

What Maehdros whines out could pass for yes or oh, but in the end it doesn't really matter, all Fingolfin wants to hear is Maedhros losing his mind on his tongue. Fingolfin licks slowly, taking his time, teasing Maedhros as he licks around his pretty pink hole and pulls back to rest his cheek against his ass, “So pretty baby boy, is this what you want?”

 

“Oh-- fuck daddy, yes-- please don’t stop.”

 

Fingolfin presses his lips exactly where Maedhros’ wants them and licks into Maedhros, opens his lips and presses harder into him, stretching him wet and sloppy. He grips his skin harder when Maedhros bucks back, shoving more of his tongue inside and moans low and loud. “Oh yes daddy, eat me just like that daddy, don't stop daddy, harder daddy--” and Fingolfin can feel himself getting painfully hard and his cock is drooling with precome.

 

He pulls away and slaps his hand hard against Maedhros who shudders and arches into the desk, his perky ass pushed further up and back into Fingolfin, virtually begging for more. He dives back in and licks into him as hard as he can and pulls his cheeks apart with his nails this time-- sure to leave marks. He leans back and reaches for the small table lamp and the small basin of warmed oil above the flame.

 

He dips his fingers and lets the fragrance of spiced coconut compliment the salty sweet aroma oozing off of Maedhros as he coats his cock. Fingolfin leans over and presses his chest to Maedhros’ shoulderblades, “You ready for daddy, you ready for me to fuck you baby boy?”

 

Fingolfin take two of his fingers dripping with oil and slides them in with ease just to feel Maedhros’ muscles shudder around him. He uses his other hand to grab his ass for a better view of his fingers disappearing deeper inside.

 

“Fuck daddy-- I want you to finger me--” Maedhros whimpers as Fingolfin adds a third finger slowly, “ah-- finger me and fuck me daddy, please fuck me, open me up daddy and fuck me hard.”

 

“You ready for me baby boy?” Fingolfin crooks his fingers and pushes them in further, working his fingers in further wringing heavy sobs from Maedhros. He slides his fingers out slowly, watching the tight ring of muscles gripping as his fingers slip free. He slicks his cock up again and takes in the slick sea of perfect freckles in front of him. Maedhros is looking over his shoulder, mouth hanging open and his eyes hot and glazed with lust.

 

Fingolfin drags his free hand down the dip along Maedhros’ spine to the swell of his ass and grips the thickest part before lining the head of his cock up, “Tell me what you want from daddy, baby boy.” Fingolfin slides the tip of his cock achingly slow over his hole, teasing him.

 

“I need you in me daddy, I need you to fuck me please daddy,” Maedhros pants and closes his eyes as Fingolfin pushes inside, gasping with every new inch stretching him open. Fingolfin pulls back before he’s halfway inside. “Please give me more daddy, please,” Maedhros grunts, shifting his hips back into Fingolfin. Fingolfin teases him with a few short quick thrusts, practically drowning in the gasps and louder moans coming from Maedhros. “Yes daddy, fuck me harder, I need more of your big cock in me, please daddy.”

 

Fingolfin bites his lip, he wants to make Maedhros scream, but he loves basking in the tensions of making him wait. His mouth drops open when Maedhros tosses his hair back into the pooling sweat at the dip in between his shoulders, he can make Maedhros beg some other time. He shoves in little by little until he bottoms out, pulls out and slams back in only to hear Maedhros wail and drop his head to the desktop, flushed lips parted, crying out a string of obscenities.

 

“Fuck yes daddy, fuck me with your big cock daddy,” he pants and bites his lip as Fingolfin fucks into him, his hands gripping the dip in his waist, “daddy-- I want--” he lets his mouth hang open drooling on his own shoulder, “I want you to come in my ass. Please come in me. Fill me up daddy,” Maedhros whines shamelessly, his voice shaking in time with Fingolfin’s thrusts. “Oh daddy, you're so big daddy”

 

Fingolfin’s breathing is ragged as he slows down to look down at his cock pulling at the tight muscle as it slides halfway out. He pushes back in filthy and slow loving the velvet smooth clench of Maedhros around him slick and greedy as he grinds his hips in tight circles as he bottoms out. The high pitched whines makes it all the more dirty, slim hips and fresh baby soft skin enforce the youthful guise put on by Maedhros. Fingolfin bucks his hips once-- twice again before pulling out quickly and grabbing Maedhros by his hips and flipping him into his back. His hair fans out around his head like a sweaty copper halo and his heaving chest has the indentations from the carvings in the desk.

 

Maedhros licks his lips and sits up on his elbows, his long legs draping listlessly off the side of the desk, “Please keep fucking me daddy, please.”

 

“Oh I’m not done with you baby boy, i just want to see your pretty face while your boots are over my shoulders. i want to see your face when you come.”

 

Maedhros bites his lip and pulls his heels to rest on the edge of the desk. Fingolfin drags his fingers down his shapely leather-covered calves and hitches his knees back until they rest on his chest and his boot heels are draped over Fingolfin’s shoulders. Fingolfin slicks himself up again before sliding in slippery and easy, the new angle gives him the most perfect view of Maedhros gasping, his lips dirty with spit and flushed as he throws his head back while he grapples for grip on the crooks of his knees. He grabs Fingolfin’s arms instead and pulls him closer slowly, watching as Fingolfin licks the side of his boot, to his knee before biting his throat and jaw.

 

Fingolfin’s hair swings over his shoulders, curtaining around them before Maedhros curls his fingers into his raven locks and pulls him down, pressing their lips together. He kisses Fingolfin fast and filthy, swirling his tongue around his lips and tongue as Fingolfin fucks into him with perfect rhythm.  “Oh daddy, fuck me daddy, just like that please oh daddy fuck me”

 

Fingolfin dips his head down and kisses his lips hard, “Fuck baby, you're so perfect, so tight for daddy.”

 

Maedhros scratches his nails down Fingolfin’s neck and shoulders, down his arms braced next to his head, “Oh fuck daddy, fuck me harder. Oh daddy please fuck me harder, harder please, daddy, please.” Maedhros rocks his hips against Fingolfin as hard has he can as Fingolfin braces himself on the desk to pound him as hard as he can, silencing Maedhros’ screams with his lips and tongue. He kisses down his jaw sucking and biting more rash bruises into the crook under his ear and down his neck.

 

Fingolfin reaches down and stokes Maedhros’ hard cock, dripping precome onto his stomach. “You gonna come for daddy, baby? You close? You feel so good for daddy, so tight.” Fingolfin pants, he can feel that Maedhros is as close to coming as he is.

 

He moans low and loud, “Aracáno, oh fuck, I’m gonna--” Maedhros’ muscles tense up and his hips shudder as as he cries out and spills over onto his chest.

 

Fingolfin bites his jaw and pins Maedhros’ wrists to the desk hard. Maedhros goes soft and pliant under him, so greedy around his cock devouring Fingolfin white hot and eager. Fingolfin licks at the salt sweat stick on Maedhros’ neck, mumbling, “Oh fuck Nelyo-- baby boy, daddy’s got you-- oh Nelyo-- you take it so good baby” His hips lull in to a slow rhythm as he tips his chin down and kisses him open mouthed and filthy.

 

Maedhros ruts up into Fingolfin. “Fuck yes fill me up daddy,” is mumbled into Fingolfin’s lips.

 

They both start and jerk away from each other when a loud clatter of ceramic sounds just outside the door. FIngolfin kisses Maedhros’ kiss ruined lips again quickly before pulling out and handing Maedhros his discarded lace garment and dropping to his knees. Fingolfin pulls at Maedhros’ legs to spread them and lick up his dripping inner thighs. He drags his tongue through the wet trails until his tongue hits the lower curve of his ass.

 

“I expect that was Findekáno,” Fingolfin stands and hands Maedhros his silk robe.

 

“Findekáno?” Maedhros stands in the middle of the room watching Fingolfin pull his trousers on and his tunic over his head, leaving both unlaced.

 

“I think he was standing outside the door with a ceramic dish he was taking his brother in preparation of the evening meal. Shame about the dish, if it’s the one I expect it is, it was one of my favourites.”

 

“He was--” Maedhros sounds bewildered as he pulls the silk over his shoulders, fastening the clasps with rapid dextrous fingers. “out there. He heard.”

 

“I expect so.”

 

“Oh. Well I’ll need to have a conversation with him before our lessons tomorrow.”

 

Fingolfin smooths his hands over Maedhros’ shoulders, the silk unwrinkled and perfect under his fingers, “I shall see you next week.” Not a question.

 

Maedhros nods and quirking his kiss-bitten lips into a devious smile before slipping out the door and over the pottery shards into the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> i s2g im going to elf hell/the void with both of these assholes. i can feel the flames on my toes already. title inspired by halsey.


End file.
